Farewell, Sunshine
by randomfandomgirl14
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is a college student. He and his other freinds meet a young blonde that works in Nico's favorite coffee shop and Nico becomes freinds with him quickly, despite Nico's and Will's differences. What will happen when the two get closser? Will it jeopardize Nico's friendship with his other freinds? Or will it then out right? Just another solangelo story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Nico groaned and sat up in his bed, the alarm clock blaring its crude song beside him. He quickly shut it off. The noise was giving him a headache and it was only six in the morning. Nico swished the blankets off dramatically, the cold air hitting his naked chest making him shiver slightly, then stood slowly, making sure not to get dizzy. that happened often; the blood rush in the morning.

Nico got up and stretched, poping a few joints in the process. "god, its like I'm already an old person," he groans, then goes to make of instant black coffee before he goes to get a cup at the coffee shop on campus. Percy, his dorm mate, came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower. "I see you are finally up," he teases. "Finally? It's, like, six in the morning," Nico grumbles, he was not a morning person.

Percy just shook his head, going over to his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch, right?," he asks, already half way to the door. Nico grunts in agreement, taking a sip of his mug with the coffee in it. Percy nods and heads off to the gym beofre his classes start. why he showered before going to the gym, Nico will never know.

Within the next hour and a half Nico was showered and dressed, ready for the day. He looked at the outfit in the mirror before heading out. It was mostly black and white, except for the burgandy coloured beanie on his mop of black hair. He had on one of his favorite outfits: black converse and skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, plus the beanie. He grabbed his room kyes on the way out, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he did so.

The chilly October air brushed along his face as he briskly walked along. 'Sunshines Cafe', his favorite Coffee shop om campus, was just a few blocks north of his dorm. He didnt mind the walk, especially in October.

October was one of Nico's favorite months. The weather was just right, not to cold and not to hot, not to mention the aesthetic. Plus his favorite holiday, Halloween, was this month. Just a few more weeks.

Apon ariving, Nico immediatly noticed something was different. Piper, one of his freinds and the one that usually works the morning shift here, was not at the cash register. Instead, there was a blonde boy. Nico warily stepped inside.

"Hey there, can I help you?," the blonde asks when Nico steps up to the counter. "No, you may not," a voice says walking up and pushing the blonde out of the way. It was Piper, Nico smiled slightly at her. "That's Will, our new employee," Piper explains to the confused Nico. "Makes sense," Nico says, nodding slightly then chuckling. Only piper can get this reactuon out of him. He was her best freind after all.

Will was standing behind Piper a bit, just watching. "I can handel this you know," the boy says defiantly. Piper smirks at me before turning to face him, "alright then, why don't you try?" Will mocks her slightly but takes Piper's spot.

"what can I get you?," the blonde asks. I smirk slightly sharimg a knowing glance with Piper. Nico started listing off how he liked his coffee, and Will just froze. Piper laughed and slid the coffee across the counter to Nico. "Nico here has one of our special blends, or just black coffee. It really depends on his mood," Piper explains to Will while taking Nico's money. Will just nodded silently.

Nico takes his coffee, woth a nod to Piper and a "good day" to the blonde standing beside her. He lopped his way out of the door, his step oddly graceful.

Nico was sitting in his usual spot, his freinds surrounding him and all of them talking. Percy was telling a story, and the others were disagreeing with him. Jason and Piper were beside him, holding hands. Percy had his arm slung lazily over Annabeths shoulder. Leo and Calypso were also holdong hands. Frank and Hazel were snuggled up together. It was just Nico who was alone.

"Oh, I invited Will Solace to eat woth us tomorrow," Piper says shrugging. "Whos he?," Percy asks, taking a bite of blue cookie he had, dont ask how hw got the blue cookie. "New guy at the shop. Nico met him this morning," Piper explains to the others. Nico already knew who she was talking about. Everyone just nodded, they didnt mind making new freinds.

The rest of the day went as planed, and in its normal schedule. The next morning was what threw Nico off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nico woke up as usual, with his alarm clock. He decided not to get his instant coffee, but everything else went as usual. The normal teases from Percy, the same conversation, the same hour and a half to get ready, not the same outfit but it was pretty close.

Nico hadn't realized the time. it actually only took him an hour to get ready. It must be the lack of coffee. He shrugs and heads to the shop early, walking slower than usual. He ended up about thirty minutes earlier than he normally does.

Will was standing behind the register. "Wow, you're here early," he comments. "I know, it's awful," Nico says, "I'll just take a black coffee." "Alright there Edge Lord," Will says sarcastically, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "'Edge Lord'? Really?," Nico says, unamused. "Well, going off of your outfit, yeah. Really," Will says going over to get Nico's coffee. Nico looks at his outfit, he hasn't realized that he was wearing all black. Whoops?

Will comes back with the coffee. "There you go~," he says cheerfully, sliding the cup acrossed the counter. He sees that the blonde wrote something on the side, but Nico ignores it for right now. "Piper said she invited you to lunch, you still coming?," he asks taking a sip of the bitterly sweet coffee in his hand. Will nodded, giving one of his signature smiles. "Cool, do you have directions?," Nico asks, raising an eyebrow at the boys lack of words.

"Yeah, I think. I'll just look for the only emo on campus," Will teases, leaning against the counter. Nico rolls his eyes, "I'll text you the place, just don't get lost." The boy starts walking away and out the door. Nico was down the street before he realizes what that entire conversation was about. He groans inwardly, wondering why he was so nice the the guy who was the exact opposite of him. Then he realized he didn't have Will's number, which was a slight problem.

The next thing that crossed Nico's mind was the message that Will wrote on his cup. Curious, he turned it around and read the message carefully. It was written in a thick sharpy but the penmanship was perfect.

 _ **Have a good day, try not to be too emo :)**_

 _ **~ Will**_

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. He decided to go back and give the boy his number because he needed to text Will the location later.

Will was smirking when Nico finally reentered the shop. "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm an idiot," Nico says with a scowl, walking up to the counter. "What ya need, death boy?" Will asks, leaning up against the counter. " 'Death boy? Really? That's all you could come up with?," Nico questions, shoving his free hand into his hoodie pocket. Will just smirks, a twinkel in his eyes.

"Anyways, my tired ass mind forgot that I don't even have your number. So, I decided to give you mine because I feel like it," Nico says tiredly, handing Will a peice of paper, Will took it and disappeared without a word. He came back with a freshly baked muffin. "You look hungry," he explains, "this ones on the house."

Nico leaves again with a nod. He was halfway to his classes, ear buds in, when his phone started to ring. He didn't even bother checking to see who it was, just answrred it by the press of a button on his ear buds. "Hello, you have reached NASA. If you have spotted an alien, please seek mental help immediatly," Nico says sarcastically in a monotone voice. He took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin Will gave him.

" _ha ha, very funny Nico,_ " Will says, equally sarcastic, from the other end, " _I was just making sure this is actually your number_." Nico scoffed, "and why wouldn't I give you my number? I told you I was already half out of it and I didnt feel like asking you for yours. Aren't you still in the shop anyway?"

" _Nope, on my way to class actually,_ " Will's voice replied. "Oh, me too," Nico says, then takes another bite of the muffin. He had to admit it was pretty good. " _Oh, I know,_ " Will says with a breathy laugh. "Stalker much. Seriously, that gives off the wrong vibes," Nico says, rolling his eyes despite knowing Will couldn't see it.

Will's laugh soundes from the other side, something that sounded like th e sunlight breaking through on a cloudy day. It was warm and makes you feel a bit better about yourself knowing you caused that beautiful sound. Nico couldn't have helped but laugh along, the effect of the laugh catching quickly.

" _I'm almost to class, text me later ok?,_ " Will says once the laughger died down. "Alright, see you around," Nico says and quickly ended the call. He sighs, shoving the rest of the muffin in his mouth before walking into the building.

It was lunch time, and Nico was heading toward their nornal spot. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Will explaining where they were. He didn't check of Will replied.

Ten minutes later, Nico hears someone call his name.Nico turns and sees a mop of blonde hair bobbing towards him, a boy was connected to rhe hair and Nico woukd recgonize that smile any where. "Here comes the new addition," Nico says, taking a bite of his apple. Everyone looks over to watch Will come over.

"Everyone, this is Will," Piper says gesturing to the blonde, "Will, this is everyone." Will said hi, sitting by Nico while taking the boys apple. Nico just rolled his eyes and said nothing. "I'm Annabeth," Annabeth says, smiling, "this is my boyfriend, Percy, his husband, Jason, my wife and Jason's girlfriens, Piper, that's Hazel, our child, and Hazel's boyfreind, Frank who is our pet, then Leo and his girlfriend Calypso, our daughter's freinds. I'm assuming you already know Nico, since, ya know, you stole his apple, staryes eating it, and hes the first person you called to."

Will didn't look one bit lost, which Nico had to applaud because even he was lost. "Nice to meet you all," Will says, sounding genuine.

The others asked him questions, saying if he was going to be part of the group they had to find out everything. Will didn't look uncomfortable, thankfully. But Nico found out that his full name is William Solace, he's theor age, he's bisexual (that was good because the Gays travel in packs and everyone there was a part of the lgbtq community), he perfered dogs over cats (Nico couldn't agree on that), he was a major in the medical field, and some other pretty mich useless things.

As lunch was finishing Will got up. "I have class across campus, I need to head over now," He explains to the group. Everyone says their goodbye's and once Will was out of ear shot they all turned and looked at Nico. "...what?," Nico asks confused, "do i have something on my face?"

Piper shook her head, "I think we just found you a boyfreind," she says.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why why why why why_ Nico thought to himself as Piper's words set in. "No. No no no, you cannot do that," Nico says hurriedly.

"Why not?," Piper questions, raising her eyebrows. Nico sighs, "Piper, I appreciate the offer but don't. Will doesn't like me like that and I dont like him that way. Sure, he's cool and all but we just met for crying out loud!" Nico looks at the others, "same goes for you guys as well."

All of them shared a look and Nico didn't like it. "I mean it guys," he says seriously and stands, "don't get involved." Nico started walking towards his class.

Piper looked around at the remaining freinds. "You did see what I saw right?," she asks, knowing they'll know what she's talking about. They all nod or mutter in agreement. "So you can agree that we should at least _try_ to get them together?," she asks again, getting the same reaction.

"Good, so here's what I was thinking," Piper starts, explaing her plan to get them together.

It was after the last class, and Nico was walking towards his dorm. "Nico! Nico, wait up!," came a fimiliar voice. He turned around to see Piper running towards him, and then saw Will trailing behind her. That dude was everywhere and its starting to freak him out a bit.

"Nico! Where are you going? You promised we'd go bowling," Piper says, finally catching up. "I did?," Nico questions. "Yes. You did, and I invited Will because he has nothing else to do," Piper replies, shrugging.

Nico didn't like the sounds of this, but he went along anyways. Once he got there he saw his other freinds there as well. "Let me guess, you guys were also dragged here?," Nico asks, getting the god awful bowling shoes everyone was already wearing. Everyone nodded.

An hour passed, if even that, and everyone was already bored and just hanging around. All the couples were together doing something or other, so that left Nico and Will to chill out. They didn't talk much, but Nico didn't mind. He was kind of antisocial around new people like Will.

"So, whats your major?," Will asks, trying to start up a conversation. "I think Art, but I'm not sure if im going to change it yet. I'm taking classes in writting though," Nico explains taking a sip of his soda that he'd got. Will went on explaining his major, which Nico had to admot was pretty interesting.

Nico and Will ended up talking for hours, one topic leading to the next and so on. This freindly, laighing nature of the two didn't go unnoticed by the others that were there with him. Piper believed that they were finally falling in love, but she was far from it.

Nico's freinds ended up leaving without him, by request of Piper. She only wanted the best for the boy. Will and Nico didn't notoce until the employee said that they were closing down for the night. Nico looked around dazed, realizing his freinds had left.

"Well, so much for that," Nico mutters, frowning. Will smiles sympathetically, "come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." "You sure? I don't want to be a bother," Nico says looking at the blonde beside him. "It's no trouble, I insist even," Will says with a smirk. Nico just rolled his eyes and suntered out without another word.

On the way back, the two kept talking. It was a long and chilly walk back, but it seemed like minutes once they got to Nico's dorm room. "Well, this is me. I'll see you around?," Nico asks, watching Will. "See you later, Nico," Will replies and lopes down the hallway. Nico entered his room and closed the door. he floped on his bed, thinking. Then he heard a voice from beside him.

"I see you're finally back," it said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico turned toward the voice, realizing it was only Percy, coming back from his nigtly shower. Nico sat up, rolling his eyes in the process. "Well I would've been back sooner if you would've told me you were leaving," he replies sarcastically. "Look, it was Piper's idea, not mine," Percy replies, sitting on his own bed.

"So this whole thing was Piper's idea? Let me guess, still tring to get us together?," Nico says, starting to get ready for bed. "Maybe," was all Percy said, floping down on his back.

Nico rolled his eyes, going to get a shower. Once he was done he quickly got changed and dried his hair. Not even looking at Percy, he went to his bed and curled up under the blankets. He pretended to be asleep and ignored all conversation attempts made by the other male in the room. Sleep didn't come to him for hours after that because, though, he was replaying that night in his head.

Nico wondered why he and Will were so compatable. The two were complete opposites, from aperance to personality. And why does his friends want them together so badly? With that line of thought, Nico eventually fell asleep.

*

It was now lunch, everyone was there, including Will, and Nico was pointedly not talking to Piper. Once Will excused himself again saying he had to go to classes, Piper turned on him. "What's your problem?," she asks the dark hair boy across from her. "My problem? Oh I don't know. Maybe that my so called freinds are trying to hook me up with a guy I just met?," Nico replies coldly.

Piper tried to protest but Nico stopped her standing up. "It's no use Pipes. Just give up. Me and Will aren't like that, and you should see that by now. It makes both of us uncomfortable. I have to go," Nico says, stalking off. He still can't believe they're doing this.

The others looked at Piper wairly. "I think we should stop this...," Percy says uncertainly. "I'll tell you what. We will try one more time. I can see the spark there, but they can't. I just want the best for Neeks, and after all he's been through I think its long overdue," Piper reassured with a smile, "if they honestly don't like it then I'll stop." The others nodded, agreeing.

A few days later, Piper finally got her chance. The gang was sitting in Percy's and Nico's dorm, playing Monopoly. Will won that round, after almost two hours of playing. "I'm going to get snacks," Percy says standing. "I got a lot of snacks back at my dorm, we can go get them if you like," Annabeth offers. Percy, not missing a chance at being with Annabeth, agrees and the two head off.

Piper waited about five minutes before "getting a text" from Annabeth saying she forgot her key. "I'll be back," she promised, slipping put of the room. "Actually, Leo, don't we have that bag of licorice in our room?," Jason asks Leo, who stared blankly for a minute before getting the hint. "Actually I think we have two. And that bag of choclate," he adds, standing. Leo wasn't lying, he and Jason had a ridiculous amount of sweets.

Leo dragged both Calypso and Jason put of the room, so now only Will and Nico were left. "Well, those are my freinds," Nico grumbled. Will laughed slightly, smiling.

"Did you want something to drink?," Nico asks politely, pointing a thumb towards the kitchen. "Sure. What you got?," Will asks, laying his head in a hand. "Water, Coffee, I think we have hot chocolate," Nico lists off, walking towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Oh, then there's chocolate milk. When did we get that?"

Will said he'd have hot chocolate, so Nico made one for both of them. He came back, adter putting whipped cream and marshmallows on top of the hot choclate, and handed one to Will.

"It's been too long," Will sighed. "When was the last time you had a cup of coco?," Nico asksd curiously. "I'd have to say at least since I was ten," Will says after a moment. Nico nodded slowly, "me too. It just seems childish at this point. Plus I've gotten used to having coffee."

A comfortable silence fell between the two, neither saying a word just sipping at their drink. "Listen. I feel like you should know this," Nico said, placing his cup on the table with a dull clunk and leaning forward, "my freinds, mainly Piper, have been trying to get us together. I told them to stop, and based off their behavior, I would say they hadn't listened." Will was silent, then he started laughing.

"I guessed as much. I could tell from the way they looked at us," Will says, leaning forward also. Nico smiled, relieved. "So you're not weirded out by it?," Nico asks, maybe a bit hesitant. Will shook his head, his golden hair floping. "No. I can see where they are getting it from. From the first time I ate with them and such, it would seem like we were a thing," he explains, taking a sip of his drink. Nico smiled, lokking down. It was easy being around Will, Nico thought, easy and, well, preferable.

A squeal came from the door, and Nico snapped his head up. "I _knew it_ ," the girl zaid excitedly,


	5. Chapter 5

Will gave Nico an apologetic grin. "I'll help. It envolves me as well," he says shrugging. Nico smiles back, but greatfully.

Once everyone one is back and settled with snacks, Nico clears his throat. "Alright guys, me and Will want to talk to you guys about something," he say seriously. Piper grins, thinking the boy wouldn't notice. "We were going to tell you to stop. It makes both of us uncomfortable being forced together," Nico continue. Piper blanched, "what? Why? You too are, like, meant for each other!"

Will shook his head, "I like Nico the way I like all of you," he says, "as a friend." Nico nods in agreement. "The fact that we had to say anything is kind of ridiculous. Can you just let it be?," Nico says, not trying to be rude. His friends nod, Piper looking very guilty.

"Thank you. Now Who's up for another round?," Will asks. They all started playing again, putting the whole relationship thing behind them.

*

It's the day before Halloween and Nico is estatic. He practically skipped into the shop that morning.

"whoah, you're excited about something," Will comments, watching Nico bound up to the counter. "Well I have every reason to be! Tomorrow's Halloween!," Nico says excitedly, "Do you have anything pumpkin spiced?," he asks. Will chuckles, "do you jave one lf our 'special blends' for Halloween too?," the blonde asks with amusment.

"He does, but only for the day before Hallowen, Halloween day, and the day after Halloween," Pipers says, coming up from behind Will. "Good to know," Will says, looking behind him at Piper. "Here Neeks," the girl says sliding the cup over to Nico. Nico took it greatfully, noding his thanks.

"Piper, I have to leave a little bit early today, I'm meeting a professor about something," Will says, leaning against the counter. "That's fine, what professor are you seeing?," Piper asks as she wipes down the counter. "Binns, he wants to speak with me but didn't say what for," Will replies with a shrug.

"Binns?," Nico asks, "I'm going towards there now, do you want to walk with me?" Will nods, taking off his apron, "Ill come in early tommorow, I promise," he calls over his shoulder while following Nico out the door.

The two boys walked along in silence for a while. It was quiet and tranquil, just how Nico liked it. Will cleared his throat, "so, how are you?" Nico looked ober at the blonde, "I'm fine. I mean, Halloween is tommorow so why wouldn't I be?," he responds woth a shrug.

"Why do you like Halloween so much? Isn't it kind of a kids thing?," Will asks, putting his hamds in his pockets. Nico gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. "How _dare_ you insult the greatest day of the year?," he questions dramatically still, "Halloween is the best because of it's history. You should really look into it sometime." Will laughed, "ok, I will. Do you go to any parties on Halloween or just stay home and watch horror movies?"

"I don't go to parties. I host one. Where everyone has to dress up or they aren't alowed in, and we watch horror movies till three in the mornong anf have a sleepover. There's snacks and drinks and everbody's happy," Nico explains, "I've also been planing my costume since Halloween last year so im pretty confident in it." Will chuckled again, "is there a party this year? I would love to go." "Of course there's a party this year, peaseant, it's in my dorm," Nico grumbles.

"Cool, I'll see you there," Will replies with a smile. "Awesome. And there's Binns class. I'll see you at lunch," Nico says cherrily walking the other direction, but not before he gave Will a wink.

 **A/N: heyyyyyy... how are y'all? Um, so sorry about not updating. I kind of got really busy. Plus my depression got really bad as of late, sooooooo I'm sorry. This chapter was kind of a filler but I swear I have a plan for this fic. Anyways I hope y'all are enjoying my story (if you are, that is) and I'll see you next time I post.**


End file.
